Night In Japan RaiKim
by RizaMustang666
Summary: Kimiko and the others take a trip to japan and it ends up with a RaiKim Moment


Xaiolin Showdown Vaycasion

_(Starts Off with Kimiko)_

_"Good mornig Guys" Kimiko said With a smile."Good Morn' Kimiko" Clay said Tipping his hat."Hi Kimiko I like what you are wareing To day you look verry Pretty your Pink shurt with a Kitty Paw On it and Blue pants With Kitty paws On it is so Pretty!"Omi Said With a Love Face.Raimundo thinks:Hey what is he doin Getin' all up to my girl.Stop Going to my girl!.(End Of His Thinking)."Awwww thank you Omi." Kimiko said Smileing At him.Omi then Blushed."Good mornig Kimiko." Raimundo said Gazeing at he cloths and smileing."Good morning Rai" Kimiko said Getting somting to eat._

_Later that same day..._

_"Yung Monks you will be taking a trip To Toyko,Japan for a cople days for a brake" Master fung said Looking at the monks."TOYKO I GET TO SEE ALL MY FRIENDS!"Kimiko screemd Takeing Out her cell-phone calling Keiko."Keiko i got good news!." Kimiko Said Happily."What?" Keiko said Waiting."Were all going to TOYKO! for acople days!" Kimiko said jumping Up and down."REALY I get to see this Hot brazilyan Kid you keep talking about?I gotta get ready get the party started 2!"Keiko said Realy Fast."Ok get every one there ok bye" Kimiko said Hanging Up."Wow Nice Long non-Interesting Phone call" Raimundo Said Jokeing Arrownd.Kimiko then Punches Rai."OUCH!"Rai screemed Holding his arm.Dojo then walks in. "Get ready to go Kids!"Dojo said Turnig big."Get your stuff.They all run to there room's._

_(Kimiko's room)_

_"No i whunt this outfit...no this one...no that one!...I can't pick...Oh I know the one that Raimundo Likes cuz I need to tell him I like him." then she gets The fox Hoody with the tail growing out of it with a heart.A dress that sparkles Pretty Pink Sparkle things(I could not think xD).And she gets Som regular Cloths with a bathing suit._

_(Raimundo's room)_

_"What would be the right close for Kimiko hmmmm..."Raimundo said Looking.Then he just thows in all his gangsta' Cloths and Some Swimming trunks.His teddy Bear.and A camara."Camara For Kimiko pics!"_

_(Clay's room)_

_"hmmm." Clay just grabs regular Cool cloths_

_(Omi's Room)_

_"Um..." He jsut thows somthings in._

_later when there all packed up_

_Thay all got on Dojo's back. Omi in front.Clay Behind Omi.Raimundo behind clay. And Kimiko Behind Raimundo."Hold On"Dojo said Takeing off."Bye Master fung"They all said waveing To him."Goodbye Yung Monks."_

_Kimiko stairs at raimundo's Face that is shineing From the Sun.Raimundo then looks back.He then wisperd to him self "She stairing at me? or do i have somthing in my Hair?".Kimiko then Looks away blushing.she then wisperd."Wha' I was stairing Oooops" (Lol)._

_Later that Day There In Japan(They all speek in The Amarican way)_

_Keiko then runs up to Kimiko and Hugs Her."I have not seen you in Months"Keiko said Happily.Keiko then wisperd to kimiko."Were is the hot brazilyan Kid I was Heareing about?".Kimiko then blushed."The one with the brown hair."."Oh He is Cute."Keiko Said."Hey back off" Kimiko said PLaying arrownd."Ok"Keiko said With a smile."Ok you guys this is my friend Keiko.Keiko this is Omi,Clay,And The one i tell you about Raimundo"Kimiko said Looking at them all."She told you about me? What she say."Raimundo said."She said...Things And I will not tell you :P" Keiko said Chukaling."CRUD!"Raimundo said.They all walk in Kimiko's House.there jaws Jrop."NICE CRIB"Raimundo said Jumping On the couch."Nice place Kimiko"Clay and Omi said.Kimiko Walked Raimundo,Clay, and Omi to there room's."Here are your places Enjoy!"_

_(They all go to sleep with out unpacking)_

_Raimundo Wakes up at 12:00pm And Walks arrownd the place.He then Stumbles over a book that Was half Handging out fromt he bottom of the couch.The Book was locked It said on it"Kimiko's Diary Of 2006"."Kimiko's diary I should Open i!" Raimundo said Finding a bobby-Pen and then unlcoking it.He then red from the diary:_

_"Dear Diary,_

_I Just got to this Xiolin Temple place in china.It looks so cool here.I can't beleve that I am the only girl here.And all the boys here act like stupid Geeks."_

_He then Changed the page.then he read:_

_"KEEP OUT AND I MEAN IT!"_

_"I better Not." he then put the book away locking it again and going to his room.Then later he falls Asleep._

_The next day..._

_Kimiko then Puts On her glittery Pink and Blue Bikini And Jumps In her pool Alone.Raimundo Then seen Kimiko in the pool."Here is my Chance!" the then ran and changed then he jumped in the pool with Kimiko."Kimiko there is somthing I need to tell you!"Raimundo said In panic_

_"What is it rai?"Kimiko said Smileing."I...um...I think your...um..."He then froze and then clay and Omi Jumped in."You think I am What raimundo?"Kimiko said Confussed."Nothing Nevermind"._

_2 hours later Kimiko and the others changed_

_"Get ready for the PARTY!"Kimiko yelled."What party?" Raimundo Said."THE PARTY HERE TONIGHT"."THERES A PARTY?"omi and clay said_

_"Yeah"Kimiko said."Get ready the party starts in 10min"_

_"10MIN OMG I GOTTA CHANGE!"All of them yelled.Then they changed.Raimundo changed into a Cool Gangsta Outfit.Kimiko changed into her sparkly Pink dress.Omi wore His Kung-Fu(Ti-chi) Cloths.And clay wore His Kung-fu Cowboy Cloths.after that they waited for Kimiko to get out of her room."C'mon Kimiko"Raimundo said."Almost ready"She lied she was perficly ready then she came out.Omi,Clay,And Raimundo's Mouths jrop.Raimundo thinks:She Is Looking REALY FINE TONIGHT_

_Clay thinks:She is lookin might prrrrtey.Omi thinks:She got every girl here Tripping On cold Stones."What are you guys looking at?"Kimiko said.The snap out of it"Nothing"They all said._

_Later at the party_

_A girl walks up to Raimundo."Hi My name is Ashley What is yours?"She said Smileing."My name is Raimundo"."Wanna dance?" She asked Grabbing Him."Ok"he said Not smileing one bit.They danced. When Kimiko walked In she seen The Girl Ashley Kissing Raimundo.Kimiko then felt a tear come to her face.Raimundo had seen Kimiko.Kimiko then Ran crying."Kimiko wait..." he started to walk to her but ashley grabbed him."No your not leaveing me for her"Ashley said Angrely."I whunt to get her back for What SHE DOSE ALL THE TIME FLASH HER MONEY so i thot Hey WhY Don't I just Steel Her boyfriend.".Raimundo Was then chuckaling."She is not my girlfriend" He said Runing after Kimiko."Sure little kunchi".He then found Kimiko In the Basemnt Crying."DOn't cry Kimiko"Raimundo Said PLaceing His Hand On her shoulder."WHY SHOULDEN'T I CRY I SEEN ASHLEY KISSING YOU"Kimiko said Yelling.Keiko then walked down."What happend Kimiko?"Keiko said Glareing At Raimundo."I seen ASHLEY and RAIMUNDO KISSING!"She yelled once again."what"keiko yelled."Why would you even care Kimiko?"Raimundo said.She then blushed."Cuz she just whunt's to get back at me She just is not rich"Kimiko Lied. and he Fel for it."Ok Kimiko."raimundo said.then they all when back up stairs Kimiko stood there Next To raimundo then Omi Walks over blushing with a rose in his Hand."Um...agh...Kimiko...Will...you...um...Go...Out...with...me?"_

_Omi Said.Raimundo's heart sank.'She can't she is um...Dateing someone!"Raimundo lied."Who Raimundo?". "UM...agh...ME!"raimundo said."You are?"OMi said Sadly."No..." Kimiko said.And "No...I love another I am sorry Omi"Kimiko said Again Sadly."Oh Ok It is Ok" Omi walked away but he still gave Kimiko the Rose."Um Kimiko..."He pulls something out of his pocket."What is it raimundo?"Kimiko said.Keiko was watching the hole thing."Will you um...go out with me?"Raimundo said Blsuhing and Opeing up the box showing a ring in side it was carved "K.T"(For Kimiko Tohomiko)."Ok Raimundo."She said puting on the ring."How long Did you Like me?"Kimiko asked."Sences I Met you.Sence Are eyes First Met"Raimundo said About to Kiss kimiko.Ashley Walked over and Pushed Raimundo Out the way."KIMIKO YOUR NOT TAKING HIM!"Ashley yelled."I WAS NEVER TAKING HIM FROM YOU. YOU NEVER HAD HIM"Kimiko yelled.Every one staried At the new Girls.Ashley then thuw a punch at Kimiko.Kimiko then blocked "WUDAI MARS FIRE!"She then Injured Ashley badly."GO KIMIKO!"Raimundo yelled.Kimiko then took the last of her enerjy And Kicked Ashley then The battle was over Ashley Gave up."THAT WAS AWSUM!" Kimiko said Run to raimundo as he Picked her up.She Gave him a Kiss.He then Blushed._

_THE END!_

_Next story:Kimiko clone Brakes Raimundo's heart!_

_Summery Of the Next story:_

_Kimiko was Just at the Park with raimundo...Over night Jack Spicer capsured her...And made a clone to brake them up...And Then Jack spicer Flurts with the real Kimiko...(Thats all I am tellin you :P)_


End file.
